labratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Davenport
{{InfoboxCharacter |image = Chase.png |full name = Chase William Davenport |nickname = Subject C (Designation) Dork, Chasey, Ant Boy, MicroMan, Piper, Doctor, Puny Inferior Being, Black Hole of Fun (Adam Davenport) Greedy Little Brat, Drool Bucket, Bozo, Buttercup, Professor, Loser, Mr. Avalanche, Control Freak, Mr. Employee of the Month, Jerk, Bionic Fun-killer, Has-Been, Bookworm (Bree Davenport) Flash Glue (Donald Davenport, Bree Davenport) Bionic Freak, Squat-Mug, Lady Face, Little Dutch Boy, Little Bo Peep, Droid Baby, Robot Bellhop, Doll, Desk Donkey, Stink Monkey, Tiny Woods, Squash Face, Frodo, Fido, The Stumpy One, Chris, Chaz, Robot (Terry Perry) Chip (from yearbook) Boy Wonder, Smartest Guy In The World, Little Boy (Douglas Davenport) Nerd, Cowboy, Big boy, Drummer boy, Crazy (Leo Dooley) Not-Dooley, Short (Trent) Bumsweat, Slob (Kerry Perry) Bookworm, Gigabut (Caitlin) Troll (Mrs. Perry) Gigabit (Kal Zar) Cutey (Danielle) Spanky (Beach Sheriff) Little Guy (Dr. Evans) Assistant Dude, Robotron (Dr. Ryan) Baby (Spikette, Bree Davenport) Mr. Know It All (Giselle Vickers, Himself) Frankenstein (Oliver) |birth date = March 15th, 1998 (Age 17) |parents = Douglas Davenport (father) Donald Davenport (uncle/adoptive father) Tasha Davenport (aunt/adoptive step-mother) Unknown Mother Tasha |occupation = Bionic Hero Mentor (formerly) Elite Force Member Student at Mission Creek High School (formerly) Employee at Tech Town (formerly) |siblings = Adam Davenport (brother) Bree Davenport (sister) Leo Dooley (adoptive step-brother/cousin) Marcus Davenport (android brother/deceased) Daniel Davenport (brother) Kira Davenport (step-half-sister/cousin) |romances = Danielle (former crush) Sabrina (possible girlfriend/formerly) |school = Mission Creek High School (formerly) |first episode = Crush, Chop and Burn (LR) Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med (MM) The Rise of Five (EF) |last episode = The Vanishing (LR) Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med (MM) Series Finale (EF) |actor = William Brent (formerly Billy Unger Drew Cullen (Young)} Chase Chase William Davenport is one of the four bionic humans created by Donald Davenport. He is the youngest sibling and the brother of Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Marcus Davenport, and Daniel Davenport. and adoptive brother/cousin to Leo Dooley. He is portrayed by William Brent (formerly Billy Unger). Personality Chase, although the youngest of the three bionic humans, he is the smartest\cutest of all. He is considered the brains of the Rats. What some don't seem to notice is that he's always calm when he is neutral and he's a little bit stressed when in bad situations being captured by Douglas and Victor Krane. He is always concerned about his siblings' safety seeming very calm in most situations. This concern is mostly centered around Leo. As a certification of the group, he's what you call, 'putting together the smarts and the captaincy.' He feels that since Bree and Adam have the seemingly more useful powers, he should lead them with his massive intelligence to even the odds. Powers and Abilites He has a greater brain capacity than normal people which means he can store more information (eidetic memory). He can speed read more than 20,000 words as he was able to in spider island. He can generate a force field capable of handeling nuecular fallouts, Lasers, Grenades, and even bullets. Strengths: His intelligence and telekinetic abilities. Weaknesses: His superior senses and his lack of Adam and Bree's physical infrastructure. List of Abilities *Superhuman Intelligence *Superhuman sensory structure *Energy Force (Forcefields and force-balls) *Snot Rockets *Override App *Commando App *Molecular Kinesis *Levitation *Triton App *Magnetism App *Laser Bo Appearances on Lab Rats Season 1 *Crush, Chop and Burn *Commando App *Leo's Jam *Rats on a Train *Smart and Smarter *Exoskeleton vs. Grandma *Bionic Birthday Fail *Death Spiral Smackdown *Can I Borrow the Helicopter? *Back From the Future *Chip Switch *Drone Alone *Chore Wars *Dude, Where's My Lab? *Air Leo *Night of the Living Virus *Mission Invisible *Concert in a Can *Mission: Space Season 2 *Speed Trapped *Spy Fly *Missin' the Mission *Quarantined *Robot Fight Club *Bro Down *The Rats Strike Back *Parallel Universe *Spike's Got Talent *Leo vs. Evil *Hole In One *Trucked Out *The Bionic 500 *Bionic Showdown *Memory Wipe *Avalanche! *Adam Up *Llama Drama *The Haunting of Mission Creek High *Perry 2.0 *My Little Brother *Prank You Very Much *Twas The Mission Before Christmas *Trent Gets Schooled *No Going Back Season 3 *Sink or Swim *The Jet-Wing *Mission: Mission Creek High *Zip It *Not So Smart Phone *Scramble the Orbs *Principal from Another Planet *Taken *Three Minus Bree *Which Father Knows Best? *Cyborg Shark Attack *Chase Davenport loves bree's tits *Armed and Dangerous *Alien Gladiators *Brother Battle *Spike Fright *Face Off *Merry Glitchmas *Rise of the Secret Soldiers *Bionic Houseparty *First Day of Bionic Academy *Adam Steps Up *Unauthorized Mission Season 4 *Bionic Rebellion *Left Behind *Under Siege *Bionic Dog *Mission Mania *Simulation Manipulation *Forbidden Hero *Spider Island *Spike vs. Spikette *Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med *Space Elevator *Bionic Action Hero *One of Us *Bob Zombie *Human Eddy *The Curse of the Screaming Skull *Lab Rats: On the Edge *Ultimate Tailgate Challenge *And Then There Were Four *Space Colony *The Vanishing Appearances on Mighty Med Season 2 *Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med Appearances on Elite Force Season 1 *The Rise of Five *Holding out for a Hero *Power Play *Superhero Code *Need for Speed *Follow the Leader *The List *Coming Through in the Clutch *Bionic Olympics *Home Sweet Home *The Intruder *The Rock Trivia *He was the first Rat to appear. *He was supposed to have Bree's powers, but the producers added Bree's character and gave her the super speed. *Chase has an Override App: a skill used to manipulate his siblings in case of emergency hysterical pranks. *He has ten apps so far. *Whenever he is upset, he activates "Spike", which causes him to become ruthless, destructive, and to talk in a deeper voice. *He returns to the spin-off "Lab Rats: Elite Force" as a main character. Category:Characters Category:Davenport Family Category:Ann davenport Category:Bionic Humans Category:Males Category:Students at Mission Creek High Category:Employees at Tech Town Category:Heroes Category:Mighty Med Characters Category:Mighty Med Guest Characters Category:Elite Force Members